


The Fruits of Her Labor

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Leaf and Letter [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Banter, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Innuendo, Lazy Mornings, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Non-continuity of the self and breakfast in bed: two great tastes that taste great together! ;)





	The Fruits of Her Labor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in response to the prompt: _one of us has to get out of bed to make pancakes and it’s not going to be me ok just go and bring me nourishment_ from [snogfairy](http://snogfairy.tumblr.com)'s [wholesome domestic prompts](http://snogfairy.tumblr.com/post/161499644007/wholesome-domestic-prompts) list. It's also a [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) fill for the square: _touch_.

Jade snuggled deeper into her pillow, shaking her head until her hair blocked most of the morning sun cruelly piercing through the half-open window blinds. "Nope. Not getting up. I don't care what promises Saturday night Jade made. Sunday morning Jade is a different entity and shares no mutual liability with any past selves."

Rose stroked her fingers, still sleep-cool and tingly, up and down the nape of Jade's neck. "Darling, you can't dissolve the entire basis of contract law just because you stayed up too late working on the automated sprinkler timing system."

Jade squinched her eyes more firmly shut. "Can so. If I want to."

"Are you quite sure? Because I distinctly remember you promising to help me make Belgian waffles." Rose twirled a lock of Jade's hair around her fingers and bent to murmur in Jade's ear, sounding disgustingly awake. "I have fresh strawberries and cream waiting in the fridge, but eating alone is much less fun than eating with you. Or just eating you, as the case may be. Strawberries and cream are versatile."

She closed her teeth around the rim of Jade's ear and bit delicately down.

Jade shivered and flexed her thighs, pressing down into the mattress and clenching around nothing. Would it be so terrible to give in? To turn her head and coax Rose's mouth down to her own lips? To get up and face the morning? She could always take a nap (or a "nap") in the afternoon...

But no. She'd stated her position and Rose wasn't going to win so easily.

"You could make waffles and bring them here," Jade mumbled into her glorious, soft, warm pillow. "We're grown women. Nothing says we have to eat downstairs."

Rose tightened her teeth for a moment, then let go and returned to her upright perch on the corner of the mattress. "I am not going to the bother of making Belgian waffles just so you can desecrate our sheets."

"What about pancakes?"

"My precious gemstone, light in my darkness, you are missing the point. Get up. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"If Saturday night Jade's promises don't bind me, I don't see why I should trust five-seconds-ago Rose's promises either," Jade told her pillow. She was pretty sure Rose could hear the smile in her voice. "Come on. Make me strawberry pancakes and come back to bed with them and the cream. I'm not promising anything, but you won't regret it." She tilted her head and cracked one eye open, peering up through the tangled curtain of her hair.

Rose's eyebrows pinched down in that adorable expression she got when she was trying very hard to look stern and annoyed instead of letting her amusement show. "Jade."

"Rose."

Rose shook her head and let her smile escape. "Grown woman, my ass. You're a terrible brat and I don't know why I keep spoiling you."

Jade smiled back and snuck her right hand out from under the pillow to trace her thumb along the curve of Rose's lips. "Me either. But until you come to your senses, I'm going to enjoy the hell out of it." She tapped Rose's chin and made a little shooing motion with her fingers. "Now go make some strawberry pancakes. I'll try to be awake when you and your ass get back."

"If you're not, I'm sure I'll find some entertaining way to rectify that," Rose said. She pressed a kiss to Jade's palm, then tugged her dressing-gown closed, twirled the blinds the rest of the way open, and swept into the hallway, leaving Jade drenched in sunlight and anticipation.


End file.
